(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a real size display system, and more particularly, to a real size display system in which images appear on a digital display in actual sizes.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Great strides have been made in WYSIWYG (What You See Is What You Get) displays that show screen image very closely matching the appearance of printed output. That is, printed graphics and text, as well as colors can be printed in a manner closely resembling the appearance on the display screen.
There is also a need for WYSIWYG with respect to sizes of objects appearing on the screen corresponding to real-life sizes. Such applications are useful in various technical areas, such as medical research, where real size display offers substantial advantages.
However, a display size of images collected by a camera varies as a resolution of a display system changes, and there is no suitable way to solve such a problem.